


Obedience

by Tellurion



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Dom!Beelzebub, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Light BDSM, Nonbinary Character, Other, Panties, Sub!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-22 18:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tellurion/pseuds/Tellurion
Summary: Gabriel is in need of orders. Beelzebub is willing to oblige.





	Obedience

* * *

As an angel, Gabriel was built for obedience, down to his core. Angels were meant to obey Her in all things and although there were many his disregarded that edict and Fell, such actions were unthinkable to Gabriel. Being an angel, therefore, seemed simple - obey God’s commands, no more, no less. What complicated this simply task was his position. As an archangel, he was meant to not only obey order from Her but to give orders to others in turn. And worse still, She had not been heard from for a very, very long time.

The result of this silence was that he had to oversee the Host of Heaven day after day; instruct angels, direct angels, reprimand angels, compliment angels. In return, he had only the vaguest outline of a Plan to guide him and let him know what he should do, and then even that didn’t come to pass. Then there was nothing at all to guide him, no surety about what orders he should obey as even after she remained persistently silent.

That was why he needed this, he rationalized. She couldn’t hardwire him for obedience and then be wroth with him for seeking it out, could She? He tried not to think of the answer to that question. He tried not to think much of anything at all. That was the best part about being with Beelzebub. He didn’t need to think, didn’t need to explain to them what he wanted so badly it made his body coil with tension. They knew and they understood how hard it was for him to give commands day in and day out when the only one there to order him about wasn’t talking.

“Zzzuck,” they demanded, stretched out languidly on their desk, naked among the files and reports. Whatever the two of them did was certain to foul them, which he knew would give them immense delight. Already the scabs and boils on their thighs were oozing onto the papers pressed below them. He crawled forward on his knees, naked except for a cashmere scarf draped about his shoulders that dragged through the dirt on the floor, and took them in his mouth. His face furrowed in concentration as he laved slowly up and down the shaft until he reached the rank thatch of hair at the base. Filthy, he thought, and shuddered as he inhaled deeply. Then he pulled back, dragging his tongue along the underside before letting it curl around the bulbous head.

When they finally came in his mouth, they held his head in place with grimy, bitten-down nails. “Zzwallow.” But they scarcely needed to order him to do that. His cheeks hollowed a little as he sucked and let the foul-tasting liquid slide down his throat. He couldn’t say what it tasted like, for he had little to compare to, but it made him gag reflexively and he had to focus to force it down. “Going to zzzully your corporation like that,” Beelzebub mocked him. He returned the comment by smiling, cock still in his mouth, and nuzzling at the soft skin right above their dark, foetid curls. “Good angel,” The demon cooed.

The violet of his eyes shone brighter in the dark office. They pulled out of his mouth and gave him a pat on the cheek, stroke his hair before yanking it. “Zzzince you did zzuch an exzzzellent job, I have a treat for you. Would you like that, angel?”

He nodded, basked in the attention they gave him. They _knew_ he did good work and he could not help preening a little at the praise. They were going to reward him and he was impatient to find out how. But he did not move from where he was kneeling. He hadn’t been given permission to move.

Beelzebub went around behind their desk and pulled out a box. They opened it up to reveal something smooth and dark nestled inside and they held it out so that he could see it from where he was still crouched. It was a plug, deep black and broad. He could not stop himself from imagining how it might feel inside him and he hardened in anticipation. They growled when they saw his reaction.

“Eager already aren’t you?” He nodded. “What would zzzeeee other angelzzzz say if they knew how badly you wanted a Prinzze of Hell to plug you up…” His corporation flushed. “Maybe zzzhey should find out,” Beelzebub taunted, walking back around to him with the plug in hand.

His throat grew dry. Were they going to tell them? Betray him to the other archangels? Demons were built to betray after all, but he had been so good… As if they could sense his thoughts, they pressed a hand in between his shoulder blades, right where his wings would spring out if he wished them to appear. “You’re thinking. Zzztop.”

They leaned over him so that the buzzing of flies was white noise, right in his ear. It feel across his mind like a fuzzy, buzzing blanket and the tension that had seized him melted away. He didn’t need to consider what would happen. As long as he was good it would be fine. All he needed to do was accept all that they wanted to give him without complaint. He arched a little into their touch and then angled his hips upward, waiting for whatever came next.

“All you have to do izzzz be good and quiet and they won’t know.” They took the plug in their mouth, coating it with spit, and then started forcing it inside of him. It was easy enough at first - he was no stranger to having Beelzebub burying their fingers or their cock deep inside of him. But this was different. Harder, more unyielding, and, once it was pushed in fully, bigger. He whimpered a little as it got closer to the end. The tight ring of muscle burned as it was forced to accommodate the massive plug. He shifted around a little, trying to get it to settle more comfortably, took deep breaths to try and relax around it.

“Rizze,” Beelzebub ordered and he scrambled to his feet. They reached out and took his scarf, yanking him down. “Wear it until I zzzend for you. Do not let any other angelzz know. And if you are very good, you will get another reward,” they promised, letting go of the scarf. “Now get dressed and get out.”

He straightened up and dressed himself with a gesture. It was comforting to have the soft fabrics of his clothing surrounding him. But below the layers he could still feel the slight burn of the plug stretching him. He squirmed a little and Beelzebub smirked, settling themselves behind their desk before making a dismissive gesture that let him know he could leave.

When he reappeared in Heaven, he was in his office and he went to sit down behind his desk. But as he lowered himself down, he felt a spike of pressure. He gasped and rolled his hips from side to side, trying to get more comfortable; when that wasn’t entirely successful, he attempted to focus on the paperwork in front of him instead. But the longer he sat, the greater the pressure grew until he got to his feet again.

He miracled himself a standing desk and continued with his reports until he heard a knock at the door and saw Sandalphon standing there, eying the new setup.

“What is that?”

“Standing desk!” Gabriel enthused. “Very good for the health of corporations. All the rage on earth.” Sandalphon still looked dubious and Gabriel cleared his through. “Was there something you needed?”

“Yes. Michael is calling a meeting and wishes for all of us to be there. Some alternate suggestions for how we might trigger the final cataclysm now that the initial plans have gone to… well, you know.” He gave the other archangel a look and Gabriel nodded back.

He tried not to think of what it would be like to have to command the Host against Beelzebub. What if they told him to stand down, in that damned voice that always got him to kneel? What if they didn’t and he had to act against them? Would he be able to? A thought flashed in his head of Beelzebub, sword in hand, order him to kneel at their feel amidst the wreckage of the battlefield. Inside his neatly pressed pants, his cock stirred.

“Are you coming?” Sandalphon spoke from the door and Gabriel hurried to join him.

“Of course!” He fell into step beside the other angel. As they walked, his hole clenched around the thick latex plug and he felt the thrill of friction as it rubbed against the walls of muscle. In response, his cock grew half-hard. He was unable to stop it twitching to life at the pleasure he felt and the persistent reminder of Beelzebub. Panicking as his pants tented, he broadened his stride to try and reach their destination more quickly, forcing Sandalphon to hurry to keep up. It seemed an eternity, but they finally reached the conference room.

Next time, he told himself, he was just going to take one of the damn hoverboards. At least then he’d be standing still.

Inside the room, Michael gestured for him to sit down and he barely managed to catch himself from gasping again as he settling himself in the chair. The ache was settling deep inside of him, stronger than before, and it felt like there were always eyes on him. At least his groin was below the table so they wouldn’t notice his hardness. But the stiffer he grew, the more difficult it became to remain silent.

Starting with Michael, the angels went around the table making suggestions and he listened to his own voice for any sign of a problem. Did he sound more tense than normal? Did he sound nervous or in pain? If they suspected anything, Beelzebub might punish him. At the thought of that, he shuddered a little. But fortunately the others were all focused on a slide presentation that Michael had put together.

It felt like the discussion went on forever and with each passing moment, he was more aware of his rectum aching, spasming around the toy it was trying to accommodate. His thoughts also drifted in irritation to other kinds of thoughts about Beelzebub. They wouldn’t stand for this endless talking in circles, coming up with four-point plans and project phases. They would make a decision and order others to execute it. No discussion, no meetings. They would be decisive.

At that thought, his cock spurted a little and he froze. He had come, in the middle of an important meeting, to thoughts about the Prince of Hell that weren’t even particularly sexual. He should feel shame, he thought, but mostly what he felt was an urgent desire to hear from them. Though it hadn’t buzzed, he tried to surreptitiously check his phone to see if they’d sent a message. Nothing. He bit his lip. He needed to behave.

He forced himself to pay attention, though he was slightly away that his input didn’t seem to have been missed for however long he’d been distracted.

“Do we know if the other horsemen have even recovered yet? Death did say they wouldn’t be far,” Sandalphon drawled.

“Well if they aren’t, we could always get others,” Uriel replied in clipped tones.

“You can’t have war without War,” Sandalphon responded, giving Gabriel a knowing smirk.

Gabriel squirmed a little and plastered on a smile, giving the other angel a couple of jerky nods.

Uriel and Sandalphon didn’t seem to notice anything amiss but Michael frowned a little from her place at the head of the table. “Gabriel? Are you still with you? Have you been paying attention?”

“Ah, well. It’s been a bit long for me,” he admitted. “You know how I get restless if I’m still for a long while.” It wasn’t exactly a lie.

She nodded sympathetically. “We’re not going to resolve this today, anyway,” she sighed. “Let’s break and meet back up again tomorrow.”

The other angels murmured their assent and got up to leave - though Gabriel did so only after he miracled away the damp spot on the front of his crotch. Standing so quickly made the plug inside him move again, and he clenched around it to try and hold it still before he grew hard a second time. Stretching his limbs for a brief moment, he walked outside of the room, practically running into Sandalphon who smiled when he saw him.

“Gabriel! I wanted to ask…”

The phone in his pocked buzzed.

“So sorry, need to take this.” He pulled out the phone but angled it so only he could see the screen. “I’ll catch up with you later, alright buddy?”

Sandalphon nodded while Gabriel retreated to a deserted stairwell and checked his messages. A moment later, in a crackle of lightning he was gone, leaving only the smell of ozone behind.

He reappeared in front of a desk and felt himself being pushed down over it from behind. His legs buckled and he felt his pants being yanked down as he spread across the desk.

“Zzzo. You kept it in. Good boy.” He nodded. He had been. The meeting was so _long_ , but he had been good. He felt Beelzebub grab the base of the plug and plunge it in and out. His cock started weeping with precum and the head bumped up against the splintery, rotted wood as he whimpered. “But.” They sniffed the air. “You zzmell of miraclezzz.”

He shuddered. “I had to! I came, they would have seen…”

They yanked him by the hair, pulling his head back so their eyes met. “You will not be punished thizz time. But only becauzzze I did not give you orderzzz. Next time, stay in your own mezzz until I clean you up.”

The archangel mutely nodded. Then, their eyes still on one another, Beelzebub lowered their forehead and let it rest against Gabriel’s for a long moment. Then they pulled the plug free with a pop that made his eyes water in relief before reaching around and tugging on his cock until he was shaking and spurting all over the papers on the desk. His hole was sore and bruised and his nerves were alight; for a moment his skin flared violet, patterned all over with the shape of eyes. But they soon faded as Beelzebub started stroking his bare, sweating thighs.

Methodically, the demon took his clothing off, not by miracle but by hand, piece by piece, ordering him to lift or lower as was necessary to slide off shoes and socks, to turn over so they could unbutton his suit coat and pull away his turtleneck.

“Clozzze your eyezzz. I promizzed you a reward.” He did and suddenly there was something slick and cool sliding up his body, something light and billowy draped across his muscular shoulders.

The Archangel Gabriel, dressed in panties made of lilac silk, covered in an orchid robe made of billowy organza, settled in on a pile of black velvet pillows behind the desk of the Prince of Hell. They ran their scabbed hands through his hair and told him how very good he had done, made promises about what awaited him the next time if he could be obedient even longer. He didn’t have to say a word; all he needed to do was listen.

It felt like Heaven.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Gabe has some definite sub energy and you can't change my mind. Had an idea about him being ordered to wear a butt plug and then fic happened. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Might follow up with more Ineffable Bureaucracy kinks, if anything strikes my fancy.


End file.
